rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Aggressive Ambition
|Stages = 7 |Goals = 27 |RS = 100000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = KOENIGSEGG |Main Reward = AGERA RS}} Aggressive Ambition is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS, after was updated. Aggressive Ambition starts Thursday, December 26th 2019 and ends Saturday, January 25th 2020; the entry is open till Sunday, January 19th 2020. Since entered, the player has exactly seven days (24 x 7 = 168 hours)The countdown is displayed on the Special Event tab as well as on the button on the Home tab. The days or hours remaining are displayed rounded and is changing at mid day or on the half hour. to complete the event of seven stages, that is, one day per stage. Each next stage opens at midnight local timeThe best time to start is late in the day, allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. If time runs out, the player, typically, will be offered with 24-hours 30% discount to purchase the car. The KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS has been added to the Ängelholm's Advance series in the Legend group. The NASCAR-like ability to draft is enabled for each stage of this Special Event. Stage 01  Grand Plan Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Grand Plan) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Daytona International Speedway. Stage 02  Blown Away Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Blown Away) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 4,350 (+ 1,075 CRB) and 800 Fame }} Stage 03  Porsche Purveyor Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Porsche Purveyor) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. Stage 04  Chiron Charmer Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Chiron Charmer) are rewarded with 15,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Dubai Autodrome. Stage 05  Cruising California Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Cruising California) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. Traction Control has been disabled for this entire stage. Stage 06  Brickyard Bait Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Brickyard Bait) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Stage 07  The Race Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (The Race) are rewarded with 50,000, 25 , and the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS on Daytona International Speedway. 2,350 (+ 575 CRB) and 470 Fame }} 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner Category:Special Events